


Calm beach of Askr

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The calm.Thats how Sylvain would describe beaches of Askr.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 6





	Calm beach of Askr

The calm.

Thats how Sylvain would describe beaches of Askr. Currently with his (Dimitri's) house, they relaxing at beach. 

Ingrid trying to hunt fishes, Annette and Mercedes trying to build a sand castle and Ashe and Dedue looking for sea shells for their sand castle. 

Felix out there trying to fight against waves as he tries to stay afloat is pretty much funniest thing Sylvain ever seen. Oh Goddess Sylvain will make sure Felix never forgets this. 

Cries of the birds echoes through skies, sun is at higgest and its so hot Sylvain swears his face is red because of this.

Not because Dimitri is next to Sylvain, his head is on Sylvain's shoulders and pretty much asleep. 

All good things will come to end. So will this calm and so his relationship with Dimitri. Dimitri is King of Faerghus and Sylvain himself is next Margrave. 

This relationship cannot go longer yet... Sylvain cannot bring himself to end it. İt's because there is something rebellious about dating with Prince of Faerghus? Or its because Dimitri scolding him for his bad habbits? Or it's because Dimitri is good looking, hot friend?

Or maybe it's mix of all of them. 

Actual truth is Sylvain doesnt want to break Dimitri's heart. 

  
"Game on Felix!" 

İngrid's voice snaped Sylvain out his thoughts, quickly looked the sea where was Felix been. Right now Felix and İngrid started a game. İf Sylvain would take a guess it would been a game who hunts most fish would win. Sylvain smiles, this is truly what he wants.

Sometimes Sylvain wishes the impossible just like right now. 

He wants to this calm last _forever_.


End file.
